sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
*Yaffa Gabay *Wisława Świątek *Elena Borzunova |age = 9Prior to "Countdown to Chaos", it was stated on Tails' eyecatcher card that he is 8. When it is later stated that a six-month timeskip has occurred between "Countdown to Chaos" and "Pure Chaos", and "A New Start" and "A Cosmic Call" from Tails' perspective, Tails' current age would be 9 since nothing has been revealed to contradict it. |nickname = *Tails *Tails the Fox |birthplace = Parallel EarthThe world where Tails comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Tails and his friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. |species = Fox |gender = Male |height = 80 cm (2' 7")File:Sonicx-ep5-eye2.jpg |weight = 20 kg (44 lb) |fur color = Yellow-orange, white |attire = *White gloves and socks with gray fasteners *Red sneakers with white toes and gray soles |eye color = Blue |alignment = Good |likes = *Cosmo *His friends *Believing he can do something *Tinkering with machinery |dislikes = *Doctor Eggman *Anyone who abuses machines |skills = *Flight *Genius level intellect *Formidable piloting skills }} Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス Teirusu?), is one of the main characters in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is a two-tailed fox from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth and friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. He quickly befriends fellow inventor Chuck Thorndyke, who helps him build the X-Tornado jet-plane. History Anime Past Before meeting Sonic, Tails was bullied by other animals because of his twin tails. When Tails first met Sonic, he found Sonic's original Tornado, painted it blue, and made it faster. Sonic spotted him and they became good friends. Sonic and Tails eventually befriended Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese and many small animals. Series 1 In the first episode, Tails, like many others from his own world, are transported to Earth where he and his friends meet and befriend Chris and his family. Once meeting them, Tails and his friends decide to reside there for their stay. Throughout the first two seasons, Tails aids Sonic in a variety of different ways to help him defeat Doctor Eggman. While Tails doesn't fight physically, he uses the X-Tornado to help him fight when he does appear in battle alongside Sonic and the others. Series 2 When the heroes return to their original home-world, they find a new threat to the galaxy: a group of robots and cyborgs named the Metarex. Tails this built the Blue Typhoon so that the heroes could travel into outer space to stop the Metarex's evil schemes as well as recover the Chaos Emeralds Sonic had discarded across the galaxy. During the course of this adventure, Tails fell in love with ally against the Metarex, Cosmo, an extra terrestrial plant-alien, when they both got lost together in the underground cave controlled by the Metarex. This is also shown when the Chaotix attempt to pair the duo together in love, where Tails at the end became very flustered with her. During the battles against the Metarex, Tails lost his morale, but thanks to Cosmo's encouragement, which let him make a comeback and he managed to save everyone onboard the Blue Typhoon from a nasty Metarex attack. When Shadow came after Cosmo to kill her, Tails protected Cosmo for as long as he could while his other friends got clobbered until a freak accident teleported them to Green Gate where they escaped Shadow's attack and learned of the Metarex's connection to Cosmo's species. Tails and his allies soon after united in a final battle against the Metarex and their leader Dark Oak, but unfortunately, Cosmo sacrificed herself by fusing herself with Dark Oak to immobilize him so that Tails could destroy it with the Sonic Power Cannon charged with Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Tails was extremely hesitant to fire and only did so at the urging of Dr. Eggman and Cosmo herself and in doing so, admits how much she meant to her Super Sonic and Super Shadow tried saving Cosmo with Chaos Regeneration, but only manage to produce a seed. When Sonic brought the seed to Tails, the fox collapsed with grief. Upon returning home, Tails had calmed down after the incident and planted the seed he got. Along with the other heroes, Tails did not see Chris return to Earth and along with Sonic, declares war on Eggman when he announces that he has returned to his evil ways. Archie Comics Early adventures Tails' adventures began when Ben-728 Packratbot, which was being controlled by Dr. Eggman, attempted to rob a bank. Tails and Amy fought against it, but were overpowered until Sonic joined the fight. He would be struck in the battle as he was searching for a Ring for Sonic, causing multiple Power Rings to scatter on the ground. Eggman used this chance to grab some of the Power Rings and fled as Sonic destroyed the robot.''Sonic X'' #1 - "Savings and Groan" A week later, Tails would join Sonic on his mission given to him by the President find a Chaos Emerald in Captain Seamus MacGuffin's sunken ship. Eggman would use the Power Rings that Tails dropped to power his Dragonbots and sent them underwater, where they fought against Sonic, Rouge, Topaz and later Knuckles. After the battle, they discovered that there were no Chaos Emeralds and Tails wondered how Sonic was able to fight the robots underwater.''Sonic X'' #2 - "See Sonic! Sea Battle! See Sonic Sea Battle!" Another week later, Tails would join Sonic, Tails, Amy and Chris' class on a field trip to Station Square Space Museum, until they were ambushed by Eggman's robots. As Tails and Amy were fighting against them, Eggman activated Chris, Topaz, Sam Speed, the President and Mister Stewart and trapped them inside the machines.''Sonic X'' #3 - "Field Trip of Doom" Sonic arrived to fight with them, none of them realizing that they were trapped until Rouge alerted them off this. As Knuckles, Chuck Thorndyke, Cream and Cheese arrived to help, Sonic told Tails about a device Eggman was holding and to take it off him. As he was about to accomplish this, he was grabbed by the robot with the President, but rescued by Cheese. With Chris and the President restored, Tails managed to grab and helped everyone else break free. Eggman made a hefty escape while the heroes celebrated their victory.''Sonic X'' #4 - "Boisterous Bot Battle!" I Never Promised You a Chao Garden After Sonic had saved a spotted owl in a forest fire, Eggman began selling evil clones of Cheese to the citizens of Station Square. Within a week, Tails suspected that Eggman was up to something and that he may had found a way back to their world. All of their suspicions were proven true when Eggman activated the Dark Chao and they began to reek havoc in Station Square.''Sonic X'' #5, "I Never Promised You a Chao Garden" It was not until Knuckles, Tikal, Chaos and her army of Chao joined the fight that they were able to save the citizens from the Dark Chao. Chuck eventually managed to create a device to stop Eggman's signal and Sonic used it to transform the Dark Chao back to normal. With Eggman defeated, Tikal waved goodbye to them as her, Chaos and all of the Chao, except Cheese, went back to the Master Emerald.''Sonic X'' #6, "I Never Promised You a Chao Garden Part Two" Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans After Chris' birthday party in Paris, Nelson Thorndyke was going to show his company's creation: a space shuttle. Once the space shuttle was shown, giant robots appeared and began attacking the crowd, being controlled by Eggman. As Tails worked with the others to defeat the robots, Eggman fled into a house of mirrors to which they followed him.''Sonic X'' #8 - "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans - Part One" Another robot stomped through the roof of the building, which caused Tails to become trapped in rubble. He was saved by Amy and helped free the others who were trapped while Sonic fought the robot. However Eggman went off with the shuttle but Nelson assured them that he would build another one for them to go into space.''Sonic X'' #9 - "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans - Part Two" No Thanks for the Memories Later, Tails would greet the Chaotix on their arrival on Earth when the entire Chaotix Detective Agency disappeared. Excited with the event, Tails wanted to take some findings. He would be captured by Eggman and placed into virtual reality with Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla. He was stuck in the world in Star Light Zone trapped by a fan. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge would save him and continued through the virtual reality world eventually meeting up with the others. They were saved by Chris and Chuck before they were sent to the moon via Eggman's old base and left as the base exploded.''Sonic X'' #10 - "No Thanks for the Memories! - Part One"''Sonic X'' #11 - "No Thanks for the Memories! - Part Two" Thrown in prison and further challenges Tails worked on upgrading his plane with Chuck when Agents Cheung and Devine from G.U.N. arrived. They took him to their headquarters and was shown an alien craft by Captain Westwood. He lied to him that the President requested his help to fix the machine, and that he found the machine by himself. They managed to activate the machine, but is quickly went haywire and began creating havoc in Station Square. Sonic, working with Sam Speed, managed to bring the machine down, but were shocked to find them inside.''Sonic X'' #12 - "Attack from Area 99" Then the President's officials took Tails and Sonic for questions of the incident back at the G.U.N headquarters. They were both seen guilty and were thrown into prison.''Sonic X'' #13 - ""Hare-um Scare-um! - Part One" However, Nelson managed to convince the President to release Sonic and Tails and the duo went to a private island were Chris and Cream were having trouble and needed their help to save their mothers, which Sonic managed to accomplish.''Sonic X'' #14 - "Hare-um Scare-um! - Part Two" Tails accompanied his friends to a laboratory, where Chuck's old friend Pell had discovered Rubinite to power his device. Unfortunately, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe invaded inside powerful robots and were hit by the device with Sonic and Tails. They shrunk in size and Sonic and Tails worked together to escape, crashing into a toy store. They were separated and Tails hit inside a doll's house, where he found a toy car to catch up with Sonic. They found each other, but were about to be attacked by Eggman's forces when Pell managed to return them back to normal.''Sonic X'' #21 - "Sub Sonic" Tails would later appear with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Chuck and Chris on television to show off their skills to Station Square. He ran the obstacle course, showing off his flying abilities while Sonic was trying to take the attention away from them. After they had showed off their skills, it was downloaded into Eggman's robot and sent to attack them. Tails tried to fight the robot by himself, but all of them eventually worked together. They managed to stop the robot and Sonic apologized for trying to hog the attention.''Sonic X'' #24 - "Camera Hog" Green-eyed monster Eggman would unleash his new line of Greenbots to attack Station Square. Tails piloted his X-Tornado to help take down the robots with Sonic and Amy, but they fled. They managed to track them to Angel Island, where they fought against them with Knuckles, but were overpowered. The X-Tornado was damaged by one of the Green bots and the Chaos Emerald was stolen from inside the plane. The Greenbots used all of the Chaos Emeralds to summon Chaos from the Master Emerald and fused with Perfect Chaos, turning it into Chaosbot, to give Eggman control.''Sonic X'' #28, "Green-eyed Monster Part 1" He went with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Chris and Chuck clinging onto the Tornado to follow Perfect Chaos into Station Square.They watched as Sonic managed to obtain the Chaos Emeralds from Perfect Chaos to become Super Sonic. Sonic managed to destroy Eggman's controller and the green bot shell and Tails cheered for him. Chaos would disappear into the ocean back home to the Master Emerald.''Sonic X'' #29, "Green-eyed Monster Part 2" Later adventures Tails joined Sonic and his friends for a barbeque with the Chaotix. The party was interrupted when Chuck called the group to a meteorite he discovered through his telescope and believed that there was a Chaos Emerald inside. Chris decided to make it a competition that they would race to bring back to the Chaos Emerald; to which Tails was picked on Sonic's team with Big. He travelled to the South Pole to grab the Chaos Emerald within the meteorite and helped Sonic to retrieve the meteorite. Sonic managed to make it back, thus making them the winners but were unable to find the emerald. Chris arrived last with Charmy and Cream and had retrieved the Chaos Emerald, and thus winning the competition.''Sonic X'' #33, "Meteor Madness" Tails would join Sonic and Amy at a pool party, which Eggman had won,''Sonic X'' #34, "Fool Party!" and did not suspect as Sonic and Eggman had switched bodies.''Sonic X'' #37, "Switcheroo!" After the arrival and departure of the Prime Zone version of Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails tried to find Sonic after hearing about Eggman's attack, but was too late to help out or meet Shadow again.''Sonic X'' #40, "The End!" Personality Tails is the loyal sidekick to Sonic. He is very intelligent and acts kindly to others, and as well humble and innocent. His best human friend is Chuck Thorndyke; the two create mechas together including the X Tornado. Tails has also been shown to be rather shy and he often had little confidence in the beginning of the series as he depended on the other characters, especially Sonic, to help him in times of need. Due to his timidness, Tails was often overshadowed by the other characters as he can be seen often keeping quiet as the far more outspoken characters got their ways in discussions. However, through the series Tails gained more courage and developed more leadership skills, which was especially seen in Season 3 where he was the captain of the group (being the owner of the Blue Typhoon) and his love for Cosmo furthered his courage. Powers and abilities Possessing a genius-leveled intellect, Tails has a talent for tinkering which enables him to turn out high-tech gadgets with ease. Tails can fly using his two tails in a similar way as in the games and when he was defending Cosmo from Shadow he managed to maintain against his much more powerful enemy, even to the point of being injured severely. During the second season of Sonic X, he also fought against Hawk in a contest, using his strong tails to absorb most of his opponent's attacks. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic and Tails are best friends, sharing a close brother-like relationship. When Tails first encountered Sonic, he exclaimed that the hedgehog was cool and followed him to tinker with his Tornado. Sonic was amazed by Tails' work with the biplane and Tails asked if they could be friends and Sonic agreed. Cosmo Cosmo and Tails' love for each other was confirmed when they activated a love trap Amy had set for Sonic. Early on, Tails would get flustered with affection for Cosmo; when the Chaotix attempt to pair the duo together in love, Tails quotes "You're so beautiful, Cosmo," (or rather, almost says it); however, Cosmo mishears him and thought he said the stars were beautiful. Also in the Japanese version of "A Fearless Friend", Cosmo sacrificed herself and Tails admitted that he loves her. Cosmo admitted that as well just before dying. In the end of the final episode, Tails had planted the seed Cosmo left behind after her death, and it is shown to have sprouted two leaves, showing that Tails misses her. The true strength of Tails' love was shown when Shadow, in an attempt to kill Cosmo, clobbers Sonic, Chris and Knuckles, but despite his efforts, could not manage to get past Tails, who was determined to protect Cosmo, no matter the cost. Friends and Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend; close as brothers) *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit (Good friend) *Cosmo (Love interest) *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Christopher Thorndyke (Close friend; fellow scientist) *Chuck Thorndyke (True friend; fellow engineer) *Cheese (Good friend) *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Emerl (originally) *Tikal *Cosmo *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Mister Stewart *Rouge the Bat (depending on Rouge's goal) *Chris's friends **Danny **Frances **Helen Foes *Dr. Eggman *Bocoe *Decoe *Bokkun *Chaos (before he was defeated by Super Sonic) *Dark Oak *Metarex *Shadow the Hedgehog (depending on Shadow's goal) *Emerl (after he absorbed a Chaos Emerald) *Rouge (depending on Rouge's goal) *Black Narcissus *Pale Bayleaf *Yellow Zelkova Quotes : "They're the same!?" : —Tails when he found out that there was someone else who found a Chaos Emerald. : : "You're so beauti-- WHAAAH!" : —Tails about to call Cosmo beautiful, but then got to his senses by realizing what he was going to say. : : "X-Tornado. Let's go!" : —Tails taking flight in the X-Tornado : : "Tornado X. Blast Off!!!" : —When the X Tornado takes flight. : : "You see, Sonic has a pure heart of intention." : —Tails explaining to Cosmo about Sonic's personality. : : "You losers!" : —Tails discouraging animals who were having their habitats destroyed and they weren't fighting back. : : "You can help if you promise to back off!" : —Tails to Vector, who collared him and is snickering at his plan. : : "How do ya' like me now Eggman?!" : —Tails fighting his way onto the Egg Carrier with the X Tornado in Battle Armor mode. : : "Go, Sonic, go! This is no time for relaxation!" : —Tails cheering on Sonic in his race against Sam Speed in Sonic X #1. : : "Heads I win, tails you lose!" : —Tails when fighting one of the human-possessed robots in Sonic X #3. : Trivia *Both Tails and Amy Rose appeared in the second-most number of episodes of Sonic X (72), but in a different order. *Tails swears in the Japanese version of Sonic X despite being at a young age. References Notes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fly Type characters Category:Inventors Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Lovers Category:Characters